Tears of a Celestial Mage
by LotusFlame
Summary: Natsu has broken Lucy's already broken heart. Now she will train to become stronger, even more than Natsu. Natsu must have someone stronger then him, and its going to be Lucy. ROLU T for language REVIEW PLEASE first fanfiction I didn't have a beta
1. Chapter 1

**HAI! KONICHIWA! :D**

**My name is LotusFlame and I am the stories author. This is my first ever fanfic! Sorry if some people don't like Lissana being evil but :I u had to do it anyways… STILU ALL THE FUCKING WAYYYY!**

**-BEST FUCKING TRANSITION EVER-**

** NATSU'S POV**

Lissana walked over to me, she had had her hands on her hip. She smiled and ran to me and gave me a gigantic bear hug, literally, she transformed into a bear while doing so. I struggled to breathe while she hugged me, "Lissana… it hurts..." I said. She transformed back, she ruffled my hair and laughed. Mira came over and handed me my fire chicken. I chomped it down, ah, nothing is more delicious then a fire chicken. Lucy came over and sat next to me, she ordered a milkshake from Mira. She turned to me and said, " Natsu! I'm going to head home later, k? We can go on a mission tomorrow ok?" I nodded while chomping on my fire chicken. I should leave her alone tonight. I don't want another Lucy Kick to the face. I blushed, wait, what, why am I blushing? Lissana stared at Lucy in distaste, Lissana didn't really like Lucy though. Lucy finished her milkshake and left to go home. Lissana stared at the guild doors, smiling.

**TIME SKIP 8:00 p.m.**

** LUCY'S POV**

I walked out of the shower and collapsed on my bed, I was so tired that I almost fell asleep. Then Natsu jumped in, "Natsu get out!" I tried to kick him, but he caught my leg. He flipped me onto the floor. "Ha, look. You're so weak." He gloated. "Wha? Natsu?" he iron fisted me in the stomach, causing me to spurt blood. He punched me in the face, I started to get a bloody nose. He laughed and taunted me, he burned my arm, causing me to scream. He tortured me for a few minutes. He crossed his arms on his chest, contented, he laughed and kicked me in the jaw. I fainted after that.

**TIME SKIP 12:00 p.m. AT THE GUILD**

** NORMAL POV**

Lucy walked into the guild, she had bandages everywhere. There were a few bruises on her jaw and legs. Everyone was shocked, what happened. Natsu ran over and said, "WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS? ILL KILL THEM!" Lucy pushed him away weakly and glared at him coldly. Erza ran over and helped Lucy, "What happened. We will kill whoever did this." Lucy smiled weakly and said, nah, its fine, I just tripped that's all. Lissana saw Lucy and grinned. Levy ran and went to question Lucy, Lucy slowly pushed her away. She headed over to Master's office. Determined with her choice.

"Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail to leave, Just to train for a few years… I may not return at all."

" Why?"

"It's nothing… just. I want to train a bit."

"Fine okay. Do you remember the 3 rules?"

"Yes."

Master slowly erased Lucy's guild mark, eyeing her if she showed any sign of doubt. Lucy kept her face still, she had no doubt at all.

Lucy walked out of the guild slowly, the whole guild stared at her. She walked outside and slowly went to the forest south of the guild.

** LUCY'S POV**

I sat down at a nearby tree, I was far enough from them. The forest was lush and beautiful. A waterfall was next to me. If Natsu was here he would've said it was lame. Natsu… I loved him so much, yet, after last night o could feel my heart shattering each time he tortured me. Wincing I looked at myself, a pitiful mage, easily the worst one in Fiore. I had told my spirits the news, they were very angry, but I had told them it was fine. Suddenly, a booming voice shocked me.

"I SMELL TEARS! WHO DARES CRY IN MY TERRITORY?"

"huh?"

"IS IT YOU FEMALE?"

"yes, you don't have to yell!"

"Oh… sorry"

A beautiful crystal dragon came out, it was smaller than most dragons but it was pretty huge. I can see into your past, I pity you, human. Come with me, we must train together. Your power will tower the foolish dragonslayer Natsu. Lucy ran to the dragon and agreed. "Why are you still alive? I thought all dragons disappeared 7/7/7?"

"I was hatched after they disappeared"

Lucy nodded and asked, "What is your name? What is your element?"

" I AM SAPPHIRE! THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!"

"Really? That's so cool, but you don't have to yell."

"C'mon human, let us go train."

"Sure, but the name's Lucy"

**K GUYS SEE YOU LATER **

**YOU WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE GUILD LATER :D**

**HERHERHERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**CLIFF HANGER**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**YAAAAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA**

**YOU GUESSED IT IM GONNA DO ROLU ROGUE/LUCY :D srry 4 all the StiCy fans but I gotta go with RoLu this time.**

**-BEST FUCKING TRANSITION-**

** AT THE GUILD**

"EH!? LUCY LEFT?" everyone said, Master nodded his head. He said, "She didn't say why, except that she was going to train, but I think it's something else." Erza rose up from her seat and said, "I will go and inspect her room, she may be there packing up," Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Levy ran over to Lucy's apartment, hoping to see her before she left.

**AT LUCY'S HOUSE **"There's blood everywhere!" Levy exclaimed, Natsu sniffed the air, only to find Lucy's scent and his. Nothing special… he sniffed outside the window… lemons and apples. It smells so familiar. Levy bawled, crying on Lucy's bed. Gray stiffened at the sight of blood, "Did she lose her virginity?" Gray questioned. Erza stiffened and blushed, "Wh-Wha?" Levy lifted her head up and mumbled, "Couldn't be, there's way too much blood." Erza sighed in relief, she may be the Fairy Queen, but when it comes to romance… she's pretty immature.

**AT THE GUILD**

"fufufu… Natsu will be all mine," Lissana grinned, Gajeel's sensitive ears heard her remark, unsure whether to question her. Lissana left the guild, and headed back, all the while playing with a little gift she got from an old witch in Edolas.

**WOOP WOOP TRANSITIONING TO LUCY WOOP WOOP**

"Are you sure this will work, Sapphire?"

" Don't question the great and mighty Sapphire"

"Geez, someone has a huge ego,"

Lucy was hanging from a tree upside down, while chanting gravity spells. Sapphire said that battling with gravity will make it easier to harness it. Lucy didn't really get how, but she did it anyways, determined to harness this power. Sapphire… sure she had a huge ego, but she was like a mother, something Lucy had always wanted when she was a child. When Lucy was a child she would always be just a doll to her father, but to her mother Lucy was a human being, not a money making doll. Sapphire can sense sadness, and whenever Lucy thought about the guild or Natsu, Sapphire would come over and calm her. They've been working a lot on water and fire. So that Lucy could beat Natsu and if he tried to attack her she would be immune to this power. Though occasionally, they would work on gravity spells, since Sapphire and Lucy thought it would be funny to prank some hikers, as a treat.

** STING POV**

"Ugh, I'm so bored… Rogue, how can you stand walking all the way to Magnolia?" I whined, it's been an hour and we still aren't there yet. My feet weren't aching; it's just that I have no idea what to do. Rogue kept his poker face on and didn't say anything. Lector said, "Sting-kun is bored, so is Lector!" "Frosch agrees!" Rogue's face had no emotion, geez, no wonder he doesn't have a mate. "Rogue, if you keep being silent and showing no damn emotion, you're going to be single forever." I stuck my tongue at him; Rogue blushed but kept his face straight. "I'm not interested" he said firmly. Geez, what a stiff (divergent reference) It's pretty clear that Rogue wants a mate, but he doesn't know how too. Frosch came and asked Rogue, "When is Frosch going to have a little brother or sister?" Rogue blushed even harder, he said, "I don't know Frosch, maybe in a few years?" I snickered, maybe in a few millennia.

"Hey Rogue, do you smell that?" Rogue nodded, we smelled someone, not far away, and an immense amount of magic. Rogue sniffed the air, "Cherries… and Vanilla?" he murmured. I heard a voice not far away, "Sapphire, do you smell that?"

"I smell an overheated light bulb and mint"

Over heated light bulb? Ouch, do I really smell like that? Rogue and Frosch snickered; Lector couldn't help but crack a smile. "Over heated light bulb…" Rogue whispered,

"WHO IS THAT"

"There you go mint flavored baka"

"At least I'm not a burned light bulb"  
"State your business,"

Huh? I turned and saw a girl, she had blonde hair, a bit darker than mine, and she her chest area was quite large, thinking about it made my nose quiver, darn it, I don't want a bloody nose, I already have Yukino!" She put her hands on our heads and dragged us to a tree, "Who are you? She asked, the next thing I knew, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**HI GUYS! Thanks for reviewing/favorite/following ! You guys make me feel beautiful XD**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3! WEEEEEEE**

**-BEST FUCKING TRANSITION-**

Lucy's POV

"What should we do with these humans?"

"I dunno… the light bulb and mint seem familiar…"

The light bulb and mint were tied up with magic rope, to make sure they don't escape. They were dragonslayers, Sapphire has said that there magic was really strong, so we had to use our steel magic chains. The mint started to wake up, he shook his head a bit and looked around. He tried to stand up but he was stuck with his friend. He gasped and looked at the chains, he tried to break it but it wouldn't budge. "Wha-What are you going to do with us? Sting! Wake up!" The light bulb or otherwise "Sting" woke up and tried to break the ropes. "What are you gonna do with us, Blondie?"

"You're blonde too you know that right?"

"Petty human, we are going to skin you, and eat you alive."

Sapphire licked her lips and smiled, Sting and Mint head kept struggling, but the chains got tigher,

"HOLY SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! ROGUE DO SOMETHING!"

Sapphire and me laughed like crazy, I rolled on the ground and held on to my stomach.

"You guys are so gullible, I can't believe you fell for it you light bulb, your mint friend was pretty calm though,"

Sting looked at us and sighed in relief, Rogue on the other hand was sniffing himself, probably because I called him Mint. Sting asked, "So are you going to untie us?"

"Nope,"

"What?"

"I said nope, you trespassed and you're probably going to tell everyone that a dragon lives here, therefore causing everyone to try to find Sapphire. Then lock her up or skin her alive. So we're going to keep you here. Forever."

"…"

Sting and Rogue kept struggling they wanted to get out, they spent 10 whole minutes explaining why they have to go back. Sapphire's stomach rumbled, I climbed on to her and said, While you guys wait here, we are going to go find food." Sapphire flew off, leaving to shocked dragonslayers behind.

Rogue's POV

Sting and I sat there, hopeless I can't even turn in to a shadow to escape, the girl had left, though she was a bit pretty. I thought about her and blushed, "Dude… did you fall for that blonde chick?"

"n-no…"

"Of course you did"

We sat there, thinking that this was how we are were going to die. I couldn't believe it, dying without getting a mate, that was the most pitiful way to die. I blushed thinking about the blonde girl, Sting was right, for the first time in a millennia. I have fallen for the blonde girl, I didn't even know her name! When we had given up hope, The blonde girl came back, her dragon friend outside, tearing up a huge cow. The blonde sat in front of us, she said, "since you guys are going to be here for a while, we might as well know each other. My name is Lucy Heartphillia, this light bulb is Sting right? The mint is Rogue?" We nodded, she untied us and said, "If you leave without us knowing; I will make you into a stew and let Sapphire get her feast." I shuddered and gratefully took the chicken leg from Lucy. We talked a bit, tlking about who we were, she was shocked at first when we said we were from Sabertooth, since her former guild Fairy Tail hated us. We explained that we were the Twin Dragon Slayers. She said that she was training to beat Natsu, the man who had broken her heart. Sting looked at me and whispered, "Nice choice," at me. I blushed fiercely as he said that. Lucy took our trash and burned it up. She gave us a pillows and blankets, and warned us about leaving, I saw her catching Lector and Frosch from the air, haven't seen them all day. She cast a sleep spell on them, she explained that she had taken care of them by giving them to Sapphire to take care. I sighed, she smiled and went to Sapphire, she cuddled next to the dragon and fell in to sleep.

**Sabertooth POV**

" Where are the twin dragon slayers? The Grand Magic Games are about to start in 3 months!" Master Jiemma shouted, they went missing a few weeks back. Yukino was worried sick, along with the rest of the guild. Everyone had been looking for them, even the town has! No one knows where they are, but they can only hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3...4? I don't really care**

**Sorry guys for not updating, fucking math and all that shit has driven me insane. Argh... plus I've been pretty lazy, :P so yah**

**-TRANSITION-**

**NORMAL POV**

"You can go now," Sapphire said to Sting, they have gained enough trust to be given permission to go back. Lucy stood there and said, "though, if you tell anyone about where we are... expect a good beating... in hell." Sting nodded his head, he was excited, he wanted to fight Minerva. He remembered all the training he had with Lucy and Sapphire. His reflexes, stamina, speed, and strength were greatly increased, he smiled and went to Rogue to tell him the good news.

"Rogue! We can go back to Sabertooth now!"

"Eh? Really? Won't Minerva be mad? Like pound us to shreds mad?"

"Don't worry, Rogue! We are so strong now! Thanks to their training!"

"Yah, and I was the only one to become smarter,"

"Hey!"

Rogue had kept his face still for the entire conversation... its a mystery as to how he can do that. Rogue woke up the exceeds telling them about the new, Lucy came in and said, "I'm pretty sure your master is going to be pissed as fuck, so I'm going to come too. Don't worry you won't even know I'm there!"

She smiled as she vanished in to thin air."That's creepy in a way..." Sting murmured.

"Heard that"

Sting and Rogue arrived at the guild. Along with 2 exceeds and an invisible Lucy, Sting kicked open the guild doors and yelled,"I'M BACK!" the whole guild stopped talking and stared at Sting and Rogue, Yukino reacted first and threw herself at Sting. They hugged a bit, before minerva came and told them that Master wanted to see them.

**SUPER FUCKING SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, JUST NEEDED TO INFORM YOU IM STILL ALIVE AND SHIT**


	5. EPILEPSY

**Chapter 5**

**GOMENESAI! D: Sorry if the pairings are all fucked up now, its RoLu to make it clear. Sorry all those StiLu fans but its RoLu! Don't worry there will be a StiLu story… just not this story. Well anyways… **

**-TRANSITION-**

Sabertooth POV

"YOU ARE LUCKY I DIDN'T BURN YOUR ASS OFF!"

Master Jiemma screamed at them, Sting and Rogue ducked just in time to dodge Master Jiemma's death beam. "THANKS TO YOU WE HAD TO LOSE THE GMG! THE WEAK FAIRY BITCHES WON!" he yelled as he fired another one at Rogue. Master Jiemma didn't stop scolding them; as my job as being a crappy author, I won't write any of them down. Jiemma fired one of his deadly lasers at Frosch, but then suddenly with a burst of magic, the laser stopped and disappeared. Master Jiemma stopped and looked at Frosch curiously. Before he could ask Lucy appeared, "I deflected the shot," she said, she took her scythe out and said, "And you aren't hurting anyone," She pounced up and quickly teleported behind a FLABBERGASTED (oh shit… I love that word) Master and hooked her scythe around his neck, her scythe was so sharp that most of his beard was cut when the scythe merely touched it. Master cackled and said, "So the little fairy suddenly became a rogue lion eh?" He laughed as more of his beard fell off, Rogue walked to Lucy and pulled her off of him, he grunted as Lucy held on to Jiemma not budging. She let go suddenly, she laughed and got off of Rogue. She quietly whispered so only Sting and Rogue could hear, "I'll meet you at the cave, good luck" She evilly smiled as she teleported away. Master fell on to his knees, collecting the remnants of his beard. He clutched them to his heart and yelled at the roof, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**NORMAL POV**

**Location: CAVE**

Lucy approached Sapphire quietly making no sound at all as she slipped in to a shadow… but little did Lucy know. Sapphire was quietly counting in her head. "1…2…3… HEART ATTACK!"

Lucy fell out of her shadow clutching her heart,

"Holy… what the shit Sapphire?"

"Heh heh you can never scare a dragon fool,"

Lucy and Sapphire rolled on to their backs and laughed, but Lucy could tell that Sapphire was hiding something. "Sapphire… what's wrong, I can sense that you have something burdening you."

Sapphire stared at Lucy with her icicle like eyes, she softly explained that she would be leaving soon. The dragon realm was calling to her, she would meet her family again. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, she clutched Sapphire's neck, crying. It's been 2 years since they have been training, and Sapphire has become Lucy's new mom. Lucy stared in to Sapphire's eyes, she knew that Sapphire was going to meet her family, which she has never seen. Lucy stopped crying, she sat down and nodded at Sapphire, approving of her leaving Earthland to the Dragon Realm. Sapphire stared stared at Lucy, she quietly took out two bracelets made out of her own dragon scales, one gold and one silver. She had casted a spell on them making them change colour. Lucy gratefully took them and said, "How long will you be gone?"

"5 years"

Lucy cried and held on to the two bracelets, making sure that they would never leave her sight. Sapphire smiled as she slowly faded away, "NO! Don't Go!"

Lucy desperately reached out to the fading dragon, but before the dragon left Sapphire whispered, "Epilepsy attack"

After Sapphire left, Sting and Rogue staggered in, colors flashing in their eyes as if they were in a disco room. Rogue fell on to his knees, "EPILEPSYYYYYY!" he yelled.

"Oh. So that's what she meant."

Lucy muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-6 **

**I have no fucking clue which chapter I'm on mainly because I'm too lazy to check the website.**

**Note: I won't be updating as much since school just started.**

**-Transition-**

"Sapphire! Never ever do that again!"

"My... eyes."

Sting looked up to see no one except Lucy sobbing in to two gold and silver bracelets. Rogue immediately went to Lucy and hugged her, he patted her back and asked her what happened.

"Sapphire... she left! She has to go to the dragon realm for 5 years!" Lucy blubbed out between sobs. Rogue shooed sting away, Sting nodded, he looked at Rogue mouthing, "you better not fuck this up,"

Sting went out to go shower in the waterfall; Rogue softly murmured to Lucy that everything would be all right. At least Sapphire would come back, Lucy looked at Rogue her eyes brimming with tears. Rogue looked at the huge watery brown eyes, he hated that look, he missed the huge chocolatey eyes already. Rogue sighed, he allowed Lucy to continue sobbing in to his chest. The smell of tears were overwhelming. He looked at Lucy's blonde hair quivering, he cupped Lucy's chin. He lifted her head and leaned in slowly and kissed her.

Lucy's eyes widened, her lips met Rogue's surprisingly soft lips. She looked up at Rogue his face like a

tomatoe. Lucy felt heat rising up to her cheeks, she slowly put her hands on Rogue's cheels, and returned the kiss.

**-Transition 1 month later-**

**Normal POV**

"Ready?"

"Yah,"

Lucy walked in to Sabertooth, holding Rogue's hand Sting was in front of them.

"IM BACK!"

Rogue and Lector yelled, everyone cheered, well, that is until they saw Lucy. "What is that fairy doing here,"

"Yah? Aren't fairies supposed to stick together like swarms?"

Lucy raised her left hand, where her guild mark used to be,

"I am no longer from fairy tail, I wish to join Sabertooth,"

Everyone was shocked they never expected a fairy to become a viscous tiger. Lucy laughed at their faces, everyone was shocked at her new look too. Her hair went all the way to her waist, she had blue stripes in her hair (for Sapphire) she had two dragon scale bracelets on her arms. One was gold the other was silver. She was wearing a blue striped sleeveless tank top. Her shorts were ripped and tattered stylishly . She walked up to the masters office, where Master jiemma waswaiting.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry if this chapter was extra crappier than before! I have been focusing on school shit lately :D**


End file.
